Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with differential-final drive arrangements for wheeled vehicles. More particularly the invention is concerned with a particular sealing means between a differential compartment and a final drive and wheel compartment whereby different oil levels can be maintained in each compartment thus significantly cutting down on wear within the differential of the vehicle and further cutting down on the amount of lubricating oil needed in the vehicle.